


Selfish

by TheHeck



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone sort of stays pure, F/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nobody's Having Sex, References to Sex, Teasing, everyone is problematic but that's just how danganronpa is, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeck/pseuds/TheHeck
Summary: "It's only sexual if you make it that way. Now come on! Nobody's gonna show up and save you if someone forces themselves on you, so what are you gonna do?"





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE NOT CHILDREN IN THIS FAN FICTION. Please keep that in mind.

_Though the past is full of chaos and despair, somehow even the warriors of hope were able to find peace of mind as they grew. The hatred for adults never completely faded away, and the past will always stay with each of them, but that didn't mean that every day would be miserable. They had each other and were able to support one another in their worst moments. Regardless of the enemies they made from being manipulated by friends they thought could be trusted, they were able to get a strange sense of normalcy._

Kotoko awoke to the sounds of creaking floorboards. She stretched and rolled over to try to go back to sleep, but had no luck. As she rolled back over, she and came face to face with the glaring red light of her alarm clock that read _5:45._ She closed her eyes laid there for a while, trying to sleep and failing. The next time she opened her eyes, the clock read _6:23._

With a sigh, Kotoko flung herself up and out of the bed. There was no chance of going back to sleep now. She had whoever was up and moving around in the house to thank for that. She quickly got herself dressed before heading out of the room. She didn't want any pervy boys to see her half dressed, and they all learned the hard way to never go in her room without her permission after Masaru barged in like a dolt. 

She quietly tip toed down the stairs and searched for the cause of her 'rude' awakening. She'd have to make them pay somehow, but only because that's how it goes when someone doesn't let Kotoko sleep. If she let one of them get away with waking her up, then they'll all just wake her up whenever they please.

As she turned the corner, she could see the culprit messing around in the kitchen. A frown graced her features as she got closer and closer to whoever dared to wake her up this early. Her frown warped into a smirk once she saw her target. Her favorite 'adorbs creeper,' Jataro Kemuri, was rummaging through the drawers as he mumbled to himself. 

_This is gonna be fun!_

She'd grown fond of Jataro over the years. He'd proven to be a dependable person every time something of hers broke, and whenever there was a spider that she couldn't get rid of he was ready to help. The fact that he was actually cute was just a bonus. With time, she got to a point where she considered him a friend and not just a verbal punching bag (which could also be considered a bonus).

The poor guy was completely unaware of her presence as she closed in on him. Once she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Got you!" He scrambled to find the right words to make a coherent sentence, but nothing he tried made sense. "Now, what should I do to you?" She should have thought this through.

"I-I don't understand!?" He attempted to turn around, but her grip was strong. "What's going on?" He started to get uncomfortable with being so close to a girl. He was sort of used to Kotoko, but feeling breasts against his back was not something he experienced every day. 

"I got you!" Her grip tightened, much to Jataro's dismay. "You woke me up, so now you have to pay!" If Jataro could have seen the malicious glint in her eyes, he would have known the danger that was approaching. 

"What!? I don't have money! And even if I did, you probably would want more than what I had anyway since I'm kinda poor..." He started his tangent, much to Kotoko's dismay. "But if you want something we can just raid Wal-Mart or something...It's not that hard to do when it's abandoned because the world's still kinda crappy." Jataro continued to ramble on about money, leaving Kotoko time to think about her revenge.

 _Where did that come from?_ Kotoko was momentarily confused by his statement. His rambling never made much sense to her. She somewhat listened to what he was saying as she tried to think up 'punishments' that might work on him. Suddenly, Kotoko's eyes lit up with realization. She could use his words to her advantage if she did it just right. 

"Enough with your excuses!" She'd have to do this quickly. With some hesitation, she pushed him into the counter and turned him around so he had to face her. Jataro shrieked as she latched onto him once again. Now he'd have to look at her when she was too close. "If you have no money, I'm sure I can think of something..." While he was confused, she leaned forward so that her face was in the crook of his neck.

"Uh, Kotoko?" Jataro grew rigid. Nothing usually ended well if Kotoko was plotting something. With no warning, Kotoko began to softly kiss his neck. "Wait-" Jataro shuddered as he felt her move upwards. Everything began to feel a bit warmer than before.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Kotoko lightly bit his collarbone. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to bruise. "K-Kotoko! That's dirty!" She chuckled as she heard him gasp.

She pulled back some, but stayed close enough to make Jataro feel uncomfortable. "What? If you can't pay with money, then your body's the next option, right?" Jataro felt himself stop breathing when her lips touched his jaw. Kotoko leaned in until she was closer to his ear so she could whisper. "Of course, I get to choose what to do with you. It won't be anything too intense though, I promise!" He was so easy to tease, it was pitiful.

The mortified artist slowly began to speak. "I don't get why you'd do that to me." Although time heals most wounds, things that have been ingrained into someone's mind never completely go away. Jataro was an excellent example of this fact. Kotoko tried to convince him that he was cute many times, and each time ended in failure. "I'm kinda hideous, you know? It can't be healthy! You should be careful. Ah! I'm being selfish again. That's always been a problem..." Jataro didn't want Kotoko to feel bad. After all, he did wake her up because he selfishly wanted to make food at an early hour in the day, and now he's objecting to her using him because he's ugly. It was all his fault, like usual. Kotoko could do whatever she wanted so long as he deserved it, right?

Kotoko was speechless. How dare he ruin her antics by saying things like that! That reaction wasn't the reaction she wanted. Kotoko let out a huff of annoyance before deciding her next course of action. With no hesitation, she leaned in on the other side of his neck and bit him. Now he'd have matching bruises. 

"Ah! That one hurt more! I keep on messing up, don't I? ...Does this mean you ha-" Jataro gasped and as she bit down on his neck again. He wasn't sure what he should do. If he didn't let her do what she wanted, did that make him selfish? He was always told that he was selfish just for existing, but he never knew how to fix that problem. He tensed up as he waited for her to do something. He could put up with whatever she wanted, even if he didn't like it.

"Aw..." Kotoko sighed. "This isn't fun at all..." She stepped back, giving Jataro enough room to run away if he wanted. She was surprised when he didn't bolt for the door as soon as she backed off of him. "Listen! Just because you don't want something doesn't make you selfish! If anything, I'm being selfish if I take something from you just because I can!" She knew he probably wouldn't get what she was trying to say, but if she didn't say anything then she would regret it. "So...so tell me to stop or something if you want me to stop! Don't just take it!" 

Jataro took a moment to process her words. She wasn't mad at him? Or she was, but because she wanted him to tell her 'no'? Wasn't she mad about waking up early or something?  
He didn't understand why she was mad at all, but he did get two things from her statement.  
1\. She won't think he's selfish if he doesn't want her to use him.  
2\. She thinks she's a selfish person because she was going to use him.

"So, you want me to tell you...to not do things to me? But you want to...and I was going to let you...so why do you have a problem with it?" Jataro mused as Kotoko deadpanned. "I don't think you're selfish if you do that to me." 

"GAH! You just aren't getting it at all!" Kotoko was growing exasperated. Feelings were difficult to express to someone who didn't get what she was trying to say. "I could tell you were scared! That means you don't want it, right? I was teasing you, but you were scared and you were blaming yourself and acting like what I was doing was okay! What kind of reaction is that!?" Kotoko sighed deeply before continuing. "That's just....if you're scared then...that's not how it's supposed to go. It's not right." She never experienced sex the right way, but she knew damn well that what she went through wasn't supposed to be how it went.

Jataro slowly began to realize what truly bothering Kotoko. He knew what she had gone through and he'd seen how it affected her, but he had a severe lack of experience with positive social interactions. How was he supposed to respond? If he said he was sorry, she'd get mad at him for saying sorry, right? After a few awkward moments of staring blankly at Kotoko, he decided that he should try something. "Uh, um, I don't....I'm not ready for what you want. So uh...stop it?" His tone was more hesitant than what he intended, but the words came out.

Kotoko pouted and stomped her foot, completely unimpressed with his attempt to tell her 'no.' "Be more forceful, dammit! That flimsy attitude won't stop anyone!" Jataro flinched at her words. "Do it right or I'll bite you again!"

"Wait, what? I-I thought you didn't like doing things like that when people were scared?" Jataro was more confused than before. Why was this happening?

Kotoko took a step towards Jataro, causing him move away from her. "It's only sexual if you make it that way. Now come on! Nobody's gonna show up and save you if someone forces themselves on you, so what are you gonna do?" She moved closer with each word, giving Jataro no space to move away. Kotoko knew Jataro wasn't assertive by any means, but she had gone too far to turn back now. 

Jataro panicked as she grew closer. He accidentally triggered her somehow and he had no idea what to do. He didn't want her to bite him, but he didn't want to hurt her either. "Kotoko...I don't understand you at all." She got close enough to grab him once again. "But...I know you're not feeling okay because of me...so if I promise to be quieter in the morning, will you stop? That's why this started, right?" He knew it had escalated far past rude awakenings, but waking her up really was his fault. Maybe she's acting like this because she didn't sleep well? 

Kotoko was just about to bite down, but stopped herself once he started speaking. He wasn't going to understand her completely, and she wasn't going to make him understand by acting like this. She sighed and let her forehead rest on his shoulder. She had done enough damage today, and the day hadn't even started yet! "I guess...just don't say anything stupid either." Kotoko decided to hold onto him for a moment. She had already put him through a lot because of her own insecurities, so what would a few more minutes be?

What she didn't expect was him returning the embrace. She could feel his hands resting on her back as if he was attempting to comfort her. "I'll try my best." After all of that nonsense, he was trying to make her feel better. How dare he think he's selfish. Kotoko sighed again. Should she apologize? Should she just leave it? "So...do girls always smell like strawberries? And your hair is so soft...Oh, but I don't hug you a lot either. Usually I get tackled..." 

Leave it to Jataro to ruin the moment. "Oh, shut up already." She did her best to hide her laughter, but if he noticed he didn't act like it. 

"Oh! Sorry...and after promising all that, too..." As Jataro's arms moved to his sides, Kotoko pulled away. "Well, um, I can make muffins to make it up to you?" Even after all the years hes' known her, he wasn't able to figure her out. 

Kotoko smiled up at him. "Sure. I'll help." She couldn't figure him out either. But even if they didn't understand each other, they could still be friends.


End file.
